Jessica
Jessica Biography Christina/Alicia Jessica only makes a brief appearance when Mr. Schuester mentions her, he is seen going into a room where Jessica is singing Fallin' from Alicia Keys. Mr. Schuester describes her as "Hooser-daddies' secret weapon—a tiny, little sophomore, who never competed before but has a voice that could fill an arena." This makes Will worried The Truth Nathan confronts Jessica at the Pilates class she teaches. He claims that her allegations of sexual harassment against him are untrue, whereas she recalls that she had to go through four callbacks to Sweet Charity and when she finally refused to sleep with him she mysteriously lost out on the job. Jessica bumps into Chase and Ginger in the hallway, and asks Chase if he could help out the Cheerios with something big that they are doing, and she says that Chase is the best dancer in McKinley and says that she needs him to choreograph a number for them. Chase turns her down saying that he isn't really a choreographer. Jessica then bumps into Nathan and apologized to him for the allegations made last fall. She admits she only made them because she knew her career was failing, so she thought they would get her back out there. Nathan then invites her back to his place, after being rejected by Ginger, again. Ginger and Izzy are on their way to find Nathan, they then see Nathan and Jessica are dancing in the dance studio very closely. Later, Jessica is seen in the dance studio, Nathan enters and asks her if she wants to go somewhere private, Nathan asks if his "girlfriend" is going to be there, to which he answers that he is single. She quickly grabs her coat because she doesn't want to get grass stains on her uniform. During Say, Jessica walks in and stands beside Nathan. Jesus Day Jessica is seen singing Everybody Has A Dream at church and she talks to Nathan about the dance the other day and he walks off. Preps Jessica first appears on the girls' bathroom, when Tristan enters, not knowing Jessica is there. She asks Tristan what is she doing there, to which she responds she doesn't feel comfortable using the boys' bathroom and asks Jessica to keep her secret. Jessica agrees to keep the secret but ends up using the boy's bathroom to have sex with Nathan, which causes the McKinley students to use the different bathrooms, ignoring the bathrooms' assigned gender. It's Our Time Jessica is briefly seen flirting with Nathan while he sings My Life in the hallways. She was also seen dancing with the rest of the school in You May Be Right. Jessica later blackmails Nathan to give her Izzy's role for Nationals. I Love LA After the Cheerios dance routine practice, Nathan flirts with other Cheerios to which Jessica is clearly jealous about and confronts him about him to which he responds that he flirts with every girl. After Nathan wakes up from his fantasy he meets up with Jessica who tells him she is pregnant with his baby. She tells him to keep the secret and that they must go to the doctor together. The next day, the two meet up to go to the doctor but Jessica shares the news that she got her period and that she went to the doctor by herself. Nathan is relieved but she is concerned about Nathan's life and says he is "toxic." Jessica, along with the Hoosier-daddies, compete against StreakyTeen and the The Waffletoots at the 2013 National Championship with Jessica leading the show choir. Their setlist includes the songs Gentlemen, No One Compares and Lightning. The crowd goes wild with their performance. Eventually, Jessica's group land second place with the StreakyTeen taking the top spot. They look furious as the StreakyTeen receive the first place trophy. Relationships Nathan Richard (sexual, pregnancy scare, ended) Their relationship begins in Christina/Alicia, when Jessica decides to seduce Nathan and consequently break Ginger's heart because she's attacking Glee Club under Sue's orders. Asking for his help to choreograph a Cheerios number, she manages to draw him away from Ginger, and eventually has sex with him. In The Truth, Jessica tells Ginger about her hookup with Nathan, and she confronts Nathan. When doesn't deny that he has cheated on her, she leaves him. Songs S4= ;Solos Song oje d.jpg|Fallin' (Christina/Alicia)|link=Fallin' Song sjunikmojss=sss.jpg|Stuttering (The Truth)|link=Stuttering Song jenjed.jpg|Dancing Girl (The Truth)|link=Dancing Girl Song sojss=sss.jpg|Everybody Has A Dream (Jesus Day)|link=Everybody Has A Dream Song inisokss.jpg|Lightning (I Love LA)|link=Lightning Song sojskds,ls.jpg|Gentlemen (I Love LA)|link=Gentlemen ;Duets Song inisoksssd.jpg|No One Compares (Luke Bryon) (I Love LA)|link=No One Compares Category:Character